You Stink of Alcohol
by ellikanellika
Summary: Draco Malfoy, sad and desperate because his love-life most probably went flying through the window, gets himself and his two ex-enemies drunk in the middle of the night - and getting far too brave for the serenaded girl's liking.


**You Stink of Alcohol**

''Miooooneeeee!'' he called and almost fell over his feet as he tried to walk straight - no, as he tried to walk! It seems that a couple of vodkas were not that innocent... ''Hermioneeee! Ya lovely thingy wingy! Talk to meeeeeeeeh!'' he sang - and finally had to go to the side and throw up.

There was a drunken laugh behind him that almost ended with its owner tripping over his feet. Harry could not stop himself. Tears ran down his face while he laughed his ass off and watched Draco Malfoy puke his soul out.

''Maaaaan, you're do doomed!'' called Ron behind them, lying on the ground with the soft grass embracing his back. The red head watched the stars in a daze – he actually was not able to see anything properly because the world around him was spinning and all he could do was smiling goofily up the sky, only a part of his brain registering that one of his friends was completely shitfaced.

''Hhahaahahahaha-umphhhhh-…. Hahahahaahah!'' Harry really had no control over himself – the alcohol, which took over his mind deciding that it was time for him to throw himself at the ground and sit down. Which he did. Eventually.

The three teenagers had come shuffling along from the school's park before they decided it would be very wise to stop on the meadow in front of the Hogwarts castle, right under the windows of the girl's dormitories. Sure, the windows were high up there, but the boys made an afford for their voices to reach every single window possible.

Before they had decided that it would have been lovely to sing and scream their frustrations out in the middle of the night, on the school's ground, right under the previously mentioned windows, the boys had an adventurous night of highly needed drinking of vodka, gin and some other stuff Ron had sneaked out from god-knew-where.

For an observer it would have been quite interesting to see the three ex-enemies sit in the middle of the huge and green park filled with sky-high trees, colourful flowers and magic creatures of all sorts; screaming out their problems, while trying to make them disappear down their throats with the strong liquid they consumed in large quantities.

But of course no one has seen them and no one has heard them in the park talking about things that happened to them like gossip girls.

Well, for once Harry and Ron were the ones who only had their usual teacher-problem and it was Draco Malfoy who, believe it or not, whined about love. The attractive blonde, worshiped by all girls in school was in fact in love with a person who seemed to not want him. Anymore.

Since the war ended and the teenagers came back to properly finish their last school year, extremely visible sparks have been flying between the blonde and a certain brown-haired girl-war-heroine. It has been so obvious that there was no person living in the castle who would have not known that something was about to happen between them.

And something did happen.

And it was the most misunderstanding and horrible event Draco Malfoy has gone through in his whole life (not counting the war of course).

And the consequences?

''Ughhh- I swear- umph- I'm never drinking ag- ugh…''

Yeah. That.

Finally stopping with the cleaning of his stomach, Malfoy leaned at the nearest tree and tried to make the world stop spinning around. Harry still laughed and cried while sitting on the ground and Ron still watched with fascination the black colour of the sky and the shining colour of stars mix in something he did not really recognize.

But Malfoy did not want to give in to the gravitation and started with the search of his balance – without of the help of the lovely tree.

''Heeeeermioneeeeeee!'' he screamed and finally made too many windows light up.

''Ya loud-mouthed-sweet-lipped-girl!'' more and more windows opened up.

''Talk to meeeeeeh!'' and there it was what he was waiting for. His brain might be in clouds, which; however, did not mean that his eyes, fixed on only one window, did not see her.

There she was.

In all her bright and totally pissed-off glory.

''What!'' she screeched, almost destroying her vocal cords.

Malfoy did not mind. He was actually quite happy.

''Hermioneee! I missed yaa!'' he sang, while his legs almost made him lie down. Almost.

Hermione looked down from her window, noticing the state the boys were in and scoffed.

''You're drunk!'' she called annoyed and looked around noticing the other girls looking down their windows, smiling.

''I lovvvve vodka!'' he called and smiled happily at her.

''And I love yaaa, Mionee!''

Well, that certainly owned a lot of gasps and excited shrieks from the girls above him. Except from one.

''Yeah yeah, tell that to your harem!'' the brown-haired screamed at him and was about to close her window.

''No no! It was a misunderstanding! I really love ya!'' he shouted again and earned a confused look from Ron who still did not get up.

Everyone aww-ed and finally looked at a suddenly silent Granger. Her eyes watched him. Her expression was kind of strange – nibbling at her lips, her face flushed, but she tried her best not to burst out in tears.

Malfoy took her silence as a permission for a continuation.

''I was juscht abou' to tell ya tha' I like ya whe' thozzze galls came flying at me! I didn't arange th' even' to happ'n jusch' to make a fool out of ya!'' Draco called out, slightly jumping on the spot while screaming. Of course that made him fall on his butt after the third jump.

The girls first ts-ked but eventually burst out laughing, knowing that it was true.

''Why in the world would that make a fool out of me?'' Hermione tried for the last time, her feelings already shown on her face.

Malfoy, now in sitting position, smiled goofily up at her, making Harry lough out again, and waived his hand.

''Ya ar' pissed off. An' embarrassed. Ya like me back.'' He told her finally, making everyone smile at his poor appearance. But when his goofy-self changed into a frown and the silence lasted a second too long, all heads from the windows, including Harry's and Ron's turned towards Granger's window.

Which had suddenly no person standing behind it.

Ok…

Where was she?

The girls started to chat worriedly and bend out of their windows to look if the witch went flying down on a broom. No such thing. One of the neighbour-room-girls went even running to Granger's room only to find it empty.

''Granger?'' the blonde asked uncertain.

''Hermione?'' he called louder, trying to get up, but stumbling down right away. He went through his hair with one of his hands and sighed desperately in his drunken state.

''I need more gin.'' He said to no one particular.

''No need.'' Came a girly voice from the shadows of one of the many side-entrances of the school, and made Malfoy look up so fast that his vision spinned again.

There was a stiff silence flying through the girl's dormitory; even Potter closed his mouth – when a breathless Hermione Granger came walking towards him, her chest rising and falling very quickly, her cheeks red and there was even a trace of sweat, which she quickly whipped away.

As soon as his vision cleared, Malfoy jumped up and stood in front of her uncertain what to do.

Hermione obviously ran from her room to face him. She seemed determined, but at the same time afraid and – did he dare to think – hopeful.

''Why do you think I like you?'' she asked, slowly making her way towards him. The grass creaked under her bare feet and the wind blew through her shorts and T-Shirt, making her seem vulnerable and weak. She hugged herself to prevent a shiver, but did not stop walking.

When she was a meter away from him, she stopped and looked at him expectantly.

''Why do you think I like you? And why would you like me?'' she asked again, waiting.

Malfoy gulped loudly, the alcohol already disappearing out of his system.

''We hang out quite often and we talk about things not meant for other people's ears. You watch me, I watch you. You can hardly stop yourself from touching me – and the same goes for me.'' He explained gently, just for Hermione to hear. As much as others tried to catch a word, they were too far up.

Hermione's fingers played with her hair, which he of course noticed and smiled.

''Are these reasons enough?'' she asked uncertain and afraid to make a step further into something new with him.

Now it was Draco who took the last step towards her, making her look up and revealing her shy and scared eyes, shining brightly with hope.

''I'm in love with you.'' He whispered and pulled her into a hug. She pressed her face into his shoulder, while he sniffed at her wonderfully smelling hair.

Loud girly screams and cheering erupted from behind Hermione and made the pair smile embarrassed, while still hugging. They slowly pulled away, just to turn and look at the audience they had behind and up there. Some girls came running after Hermione, including Ginny who was already walking towards her on-the-ground-seated-and-drunk-boyfriend.

Some girls whined and some clapped their hands in excitement, all knowing that this moment ws about to happen since long ago.

Draco tugged at Hermione's curl and made her look at him again. She was smiling and blushing and he could feel her fast heart beating. He put the curl of hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her.

Hermione closed her eyes, mumbling an ''I like you very much'' and enjoyed the sweetness of his lips.

''Finally.'' He said between kisses. ''You – said – it.''

Hermione giggled, pulled him closer and kissed him more. She finally settled for a kiss on the cheek, then a hug and just had to tell him what she noticed.

''You stink of alcohol.''


End file.
